Tassek Paxaro
Appearance Tassek never got his growth spurt, unfortunately. This is balanced out, however, by his pretty decent ability to defend himself through his strife specibus, self-created defense technique, and his...completely nonunique ability. His horns are at a weird angle and mostly obscured by his hairstyle, and he uses the emote \B[ to represent them along with his glasses. He wears a t-shirt with an odd loose collar and dark jeans, with a long-sleeved collared shirt tied around his waist. Sometimes he unties it and puts it around his shoulders as a blanket, but since he doesn't go outside very often this isn't common. He almost always has his book with him, and I suppose he just reads and rereads it repeatedly. It must be very good. (Not really.) Bio Anyone would say he's a bit odd, but in comparison to some of the other characters around Hello_Troll he's downright plain. Tassek often seems serious, even a bit depressed, and spends most of his time eating and reading. On the rare occassions he attempts to get involved in something, he seems to be completely ignored and just gives up. He doesn't like being touched, especially in any intimate fashion and has a habit of flinching. If he gets into a conversation, though, he'll hang onto it with everything he has until the other person either seems uncomfortable or leaves entirely. This probably isn't the greatest way of socializing. (Now, this is where things get complicated.) There are currently two timelines involving Tassek that are competing to be the alpha timeline. In the other, he was invited to start a session with his moirail, Athero, and accepted. They began a void session but that didn't matter because as soon as they entered their respective worlds, Tassek's being the Land of Mist and Rhyme, they were killed by their denizens, which were already awake. Tassek completely forgot his death and lived (?) in a dream bubble of his room, the only place he ever really remembered being, for a few months that appeared to be equal to three days on Athero's end, as he found out after a while of dream shenanigans, a matesprit courtship, and some discussion with humans. (I won't go more in-depth because it was a 1x1 roleplay that involved canon characters some people might be mad at me for using, but it was significant enough to at least mention.) In that timeline Tassek was a Knight of Heart, being strangely attuned to the needs of his matesprit. However, in the Hello_Troll timeline he has the slight personality difference that changes his aspect and branched off the timelines. He declined the invitation to play Sgrub, doubtful of the worth of the game and preferring to stay in his room. For fun, Athero told him what his god tier would probably be if he ever did decide to join her and what it meant. This purposely antisocial act earned him the title of Knight of Breath. (This is how he knows what his is without having played the game.) Shortly thereafter, his moirail disappeared, and, slightly out of character for Tassek, he embarked on a journey to her hive to see if she was alright. Naturally, since he had no idea where this was, he quickly got lost and ended up at a strange-looking hive full of other trolls, a few humans, and...other things. He decides to settle here at least temporarily, but is still bitter and frustrated that Athero didn't tell him where she went and that he was unable to find her. It never occured to him that she could be in a game. Supposedly, his lusus is looking for him, as he left without warning himself and "forgot" to leave a note. (That thing really is annoying.) Abilities Tassek is somewhere between lowblood and highblood, so though he has telekinetic powers, they're fairly weak, limited to lifting small objects and moving them across the room. He can also somehow eat ten granola bars at one time. Other *In the Denizen-Death Timeline, Tassek was a Prospit dreamer. *Tassek has a dream of becoming a therapist. *Tassek commonly had fights with his lusus involving Tassek throwing various volumes from his vast bookcase and his lusus pecking his head. *He thinks ninjas are amazing. *Tassek's self-defense style involves ropes, scarves, and/or chains, depending on what's available. The shirt tied around his waist can work as well in a pinch. *Tassek spent most of the time in his room on his computer playing text roleplays or writing short poems, though he'd never tell anyone. *He uses "..." when extremely shocked or confused by another troll's actions. * He tugs on his bangs when thinking about what to say and runs his fingers through his hair when stressed. * The name "Tassek" is a variant of the French word for glass, and "Paxaro" is Galician for bird. * I had no idea what I was doing when I wrote this. Give me a break. Category:Green blood Category:Midblood Category:Fantroll Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Breath Player Category:Knight